thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
JER's Tournament/Third Act: The Introductions
Since the total amount of Tributes will be waaaay ''too big to handle throughout the Games, Headquarters has decided to start up an online website to share all upcoming Tribute news in the following days, including introductions done on each Tribute, training scores, and interviews (the parade and interviews will still be done on national television, along with their internet counterparts), as well as their progress in the Games. Because of this, all people are given free (although mediocre unless you upgrade) online-based computers that are only allowed to access the tournament website and its many files and nothing else. As Earth12 As I woke up to an Effie Trinket-brand alarm clock (the "big, big, big day" model), I found myself in a flurry of activity as the stylists moved me from task to task, getting me ready for my head stylist (Louisiana M. A. Stylist, which is a Tournament-issued name) in what they thought was record time, although it was twenty minutes since they woke me up at 4:55 AM. However, since most of my cleaning was done last night, there was hardly any trouble with the ensurance cleaning. (I said ''en''surance, not ''in''surance.) After those twenty minutes, I met the head stylist as he presented me with my outfit which I only understood once I put it on. I had no idea what to make of this, since this was one of the strangest outfits I have worn so far. It was basically like a tuxedo of some sort, but the jacket was a sizzling brown (like the Cajun stews we served back in my home state), plus a top hat decorated with feathers of varying colors (probably for Mardi Gras). I asked him, "What kind of stereotype did you follow?" "We meant to create a collage of what Louisiana has to offer," he assured. "I'll give you further instructions once we reach the Departure Room." "Departure Room?" I wondered. However, we walked in silence along with the other three Louisiana Tributes, similarly dressed (except for the fact that the females were wearing a brown dress with brown ruffled scarves, as well as a multicolored feather hat), toward the Departure Room, and what is next for us to do. I arrived in a room unlike what I have ever saw. It was basically twice the size of a banquet room, with a 20-foot ceiling. About a hundred Trubutes were already there, chatting with each other about keeping character, alliances, training and such. At the back were 95 floats, each decorated to represent different states and their Tributes, standing in behind 95 giant garage doors. The Parade starts here. As Audre Deslum I had arrived at the Departure Room, where I saw the entire scene, and savored it. This was almost like my first Games, but a lot different. To tell you the truth, I had won the Games before as a District 12 Tribute. I was able to defeat the others in the 28th Annual Hunger Games, and I even coached Haymitch Abernathy. The last thing I had remembered before I entered these Games was seeing the 63rd Hunger Games, before I had a life-changing heart attack. After that, I was told that I was entered into the 21st Century version of the Games. They also told me that two more victors won from District 12. I'm still trying to make sense of all of this, from my metamorphosis into my teenage self, to the sudden advancement in tournament procedures. In this crowd, I've decided to start by finding someone to meet with. I looked through the entire crowd, wild with awe when someone came up to me, apparently not afraid to see me in person (or maybe they have never met me before). A girl with straight, copper-colored hair and a white suit with a red-and-green stripe along the length of it came up to me and asked, "Are you aware that the Virginia float is a ways behind you?" Apparently, since I had a name tag with my name and state (what they call the districts) on my pearl-white dress (the Virginia design, plus pearl-colored gloves with claws sticking from them), she was probably right. I decided to give her thanks by saying, "Thanks for that tip. Since this is all new to me, should we help each other out?" "What?" she asked. She was quite suprised with that answer. "Help out with what, the Tournament?" An ally. This was my chance. "Yeah, I guess." After a pause, I gathered my misty self up. "My name is Audre Deslum." "I'm Ariana Espinoza," she responded. We shook hands, then departed in silence. As Skye Hunter: Waiting for the Parade, I rested in the Arizona float (you know, the one with the giant orange phoenix on it) for the Parade to start, and I dozed off... '* * *''' Once I woke up, it was five minutes before the Parade started, and everyone was taking their positions. Paren Detos (the other male Arizona Tribute) woke me up, and said, "You can't sleep through the Parade. How do you plan to get any sponsors?" "Okay, I'm up," I answered. I got to my feet, dusted myself off, and prepared for launch. However, someone else had a different idea. "Skye! I didn't realize that you were in this tournament yourself," he told me. "Or should I say, JERealize" He was my Californian friend, Julian Espinoza, otherwise known by NckMve as JERealize. "I'd like to wish you the best, but since the Parade will start in 4 minutes," he stated, "I'll see you after the Parade." Before I could say another word, he left... and ended up 2 floats away, on a float with a miniature Golden Gate Bridge, a John Deere tractor, and a Giant Sequoia tree. I guess it was about time for me to get started with the Parade... The Parade Welcome to the Parade for the North American Hunger Games Tournament! I am Selto Mandani, and I know you were hoping for someone like Claudius Templesmith, but he's been stricken with cancer two weeks ago and couldn't come here. So I ask all of you to pay our respects for him in the hopes that he'll make a good recovery and return to his post soon. (For the next minute, the screen showed a slideshow showing Claudius' rise and the days of his prime, culminating as he hosts the original Hunger Games, and ends with a message saying, We wish you well, Claudius Templesmith) Okay, and now we introduce you to the Parade itself. ''--Since we will have too much trouble to create this page, we will skip this part and come back to it later. We are sorry for the inconvenience and we will return to fix it up piece by piece. Stay tuned. JERealize--'' After The Parade Afterwards, all the Tributes headed back to their mentors, where they were lead to their stylists, who relieved them of their costumes and readied them to head back to their rooms. Some of them went along to the next night in piece, but some others had other things to do... As Brony12: After the Parade and the congratulations and the permission to head back to my own suite (which is weird for me to consider it a suite), I headed toward the Texas section of the suites when I heard two people argue over a common issue: who was better than the other. Apparently, I knew them before, because I remembered seeing both of them in the Parade. They were Alexis Espinoza from Colima and Eduardo Espinoza from Jalisco, rearing for a fight. "Do you think that, for a monemt, you are better than I am?" Alexis questioned. "You know very well that I have a better chance than you in winning this Tournament, do you?" "Well, at least I know who will be better," Eduardo fired back, "while you think you know." Alexis was a black-haired, brown-eyed fourteen year-old Mexican born in the United States, while Eduardo had brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles to the left and right and including the nose region, and was of the same nationality as Alexis, except for slightly lighter skin and over two years younger. Sorry to admit this, but even though it wasn't my fight, I decided to enter the fray. They were still throwing verbal assaults at each other, with dozens stopping to watch, when I stepped up and told them, "You can't expect yourselves to beat each other when someone calls it a stalemate, especially when that someone will finish you off themselves!" "First, you can't expect to beat any of us," Alexis started, "and secondly, if you think we're at a stalemate, you are certainly dreaming, ya nuthead!" "Ooh, harsh," someone responded, but it wasn't me, Eduardo, or even Alexis, for that matter. She came in from the audience, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, coming from her homestate of Massachusetts, participating as yet another Tribute. She was known as the legendary Primrose1444. "Before you consider breaking the rules by declaring an all-out brawl," she reminded, "you should remember that there are other ways to settle your differences right now, and without having to be arrested by the Peacekeepers." "What are you talking about?" Alexis, Eduardo, and I asked quizically. "I mean, you two," she notioned to Alexis and Eduardo, "should have an equally ferocious contest, and maybe one that everyone should see. Now, do you play any online games?" "Now, this is ridiculous," I responded. "Why would they compete against each other in another game?" That's when I realized that I lost The Game. However, the two Espinozas thought about this idea a while, and Eduardo replied, "Well, that could tide the tension until the Tournament begins, but there are some issues. Firstly, what do you think we'll play?" She started out with an "Well... I think, um... hmmm..." That's whem she ended up thinking to herself. "I know!" Alexis answered. "Eduardo, head to your room and meet me on Skype. I'll resolve this issue once and for all." Once Eduardo agreed, they set off for their rooms. As for everyone else, they went off to their rooms to prepare to watch the game against Alexis and Eduardo. I did too, and so did Primrose1444, but before she parted ways with me, she gave me a note that I read once I was back in my own room. The note had said, "Meet me on Skype before it begins." As Primrose1444: Brony12 and TotalDramaRox97 must have received the messages that I gave them, because they contacted me thirty seconds after I returned to my room. "So... you wanted to contact me," Brony12 began. "Contact us," TotalDramaRox97 corrected. "She invited me, too. What I don't understand is why you even want to waste time with us when you could be watching the battle brew between Alexis and Eduardo." "I've been looking for anyone qualified to be my allies for a few hours now," I announced, "and so far, you two seem like two people I want to work with in the future." Wait, wait, wait," Brony12 interrupted. "You haven't even seen our Training Scores -- in fact, we haven't started training yet -- and you're already asking for us to be your allies?" He snickered. "You are clueless about this Tournament." "He has a point," TotalDramaRox97 supported. "Even without Brony12's juvenile criticism, you see that there is a tough chance for us to be your allies when we don't even know about each other's experience--" They were both interrupted by a new email they received (I should know; I sent it to them), and after indulging in the email for a while, they got back to me. "Okay," TotalDramaRox97 informed, "those were some pretty impressive stats... but you have to show us what you mean by Training Score... and that means you'll have to wait a few days." "And we'll be looking for at least an 80," Brony12 decided. To fill you in, the Training Score rating process has completely changed. Instead of being on a scale from 1-12, they rate you using 8 Gamemakers, each rating you from 0-12, counting up to a grand total that varies, but is always in the range of 0-96, where 0 means completely hopeless, and 96 means skillfully unmatched. An 80 would exist if each Gamemaker gives you an average of 10, so to put it in terms that are better to understand, it requires me reaching very high levels, maybe almost Career levels. I realized if they want me to buff up so badly, I'm not going down without taking a few others with me. "All right then," I answered, "I'll play your game... but only on one condition." They spent a moment in speechless suspence. "If I am supposed to get such a high score to be your ally, then I issue this challenge: The person who gets rewarded the highest score of us three will lead the group. Do you agree?" They took a moment to consider this, then they hung up. Looks like I'll have to ask them again after I get their Training Scores. Alexis Espinoza vs Eduardo Espinoza As the online battle between Alexis and Eduardo approaches, everyone who has the time to see the game does... As Mockingjay5 As I waited on Skype for the match to start, many people were chatting amongst themselves as to what will happen in what people are calling the "Battle Before The Tournament". (next sections of my narrative will be in 'screenplay' format) Firecatcher3: Are you excited about the battle, Mockingjay5? Mockingjay5: It'll be okay, at best. Firecatcher3: What's on your mind? Mockingjay5: I know that this battle won't substitute for the real Tournament. Firecatcher3: Say no more. Mockingjay5: No, you don't understand. No one will be spared from the Tournament this way. Things will just get bitter until the entire thing blows up in everyone's faces. Firecatcher3: Oh, I get it. Listen, we all understand that this is not part of the Games themselves, but we need some recovery after being Reaped, do we? Mockingjay5: I guess... Firecatcher3: There you go. For now, let me see if there's any way to pass the time left until game time, shall we? (As if on cue, another user came in on the conversation.) Yocelyn Espinoza: I hear you. However, let's spend this time as people with the same goals: to see this battle in all it's glory. Mockingjay5: Yocelyn, what are you doing on this line, anyway? Yocelyn Espinoza: I'd thought I'd stop by, you know, see who I might go up against a few days from now. (Another caller comes up.) Ariana Espinoza: Don't think you can shy away from me, Yocelyn! Yocelyn Espinoza: Hold on. I have to deal with... my sister. (Both Yocelyn and Ariana leave the call.) Firecatcher3: Wait... did I hear that right? Her sister? Mockingjay5: Yes. (Pause.) Firecatcher3: I thought Ariana and Yocelyn came from different states! Mockingjay5: It turns out that they have the same parents, but they were hired for federal jobs in different Mexican states. The family relations also apply to Alexis and Eduardo, and even Julian. (Julian Espinoza was JERealize's real name.) Firecatcher3: Mexico? I thought Julian lived in California. Mockingjay5: He did, and so does his siblings, but his siblings transferred to Mexico and he had to stay behind. Firecatcher3: Why didn't they hire him? Mockingjay5: They say he would not be allowed in on the project because of his high level of suspicion. He had only found out about the project last week, and after a repetitive memory-erasing process, he still retained a high level of information. They say that that's the main reason he was Reaped for the Games, because he knows too much. Firecatcher3: Really? Do you have any clue as to what it's about? Mockingjay5: No one would tell me, but I hear Julian plans to compose the info into his will for if he ever does die. As of now, I plan to contact him, but I can't reach him. He must be busy with something. Firecatcher3: He might... but then again, I heard him talking to Skye Hunter from Arizona earlier today. Maybe you can contact him tomorrow, during Training, when there's a better chance. (Pause.) Mockingjay5: Okay... We'll see... Firecatcher3: And maybe you two might become allies-- Mockingjay5: I said we'll see! (Getting a little ticked off of her badgering me around, I leave the call without notice.) As Regel Torrance Alexis and Eduardo should consider themselves lucky, as I still have unfinished business with Seder, who seems like she wants to kill me first. Well, at least she's no Typingwestern015. Speaking of which... (next sections of my narrative will be in 'screenplay' format) Typingwestern015: You're lucky to have a sister anyway, even if it's a bloodthirsty one. I have to deal with three gang leaders. Regel Torrance: No, you're lucky to be chased by total strangers. It will be humiliating to lose to my sister. Typingwestern015: Okay, we both have our problems. Let's agree to that. Regel Torrance: Okay. (I then realized that I have a chance, but he has to agree to it.) Typingwestern015: Wait, I have an idea. Since we both have our problems, how about we start an alliance? (There it is.) Regel Torrance: Why? (Yes, I had to play 'hard to get' for a while.) Typingwestern015: We both have equally ruthless enemies, and keeping ourselves as allies will put an edge to the Games. The gang leaders don't know you, and your sister doesn't know me, so it's a perfect fit. Regel Torrance: What do the gang leaders have against you, anyway? Typingwestern015: They're after me mainly because of a valuable piece of jewelry I stored in a time capsule. Since we all wanted the treasure, we had to rig the Reaping Balls so all of us would join the Tournament. Regel Torrance: And if you refused...? Typingwestern015: Then the gangs would go after me, and since I am practically defenseless, I would be dead. Regel Torrance: ...Okay, I'll help. (There goes my 'hard to get' plan.) Typingwestern015: Okay then, in that case. See you at Training, Regel. Regel Torrance: Okay, bye. (I left the line.) As Anthony Gonzales Unknown to JERealize, I have made an alliance with FableWarrior last night, so we've decided to make a 'pretend' alliance with JERealize until we decide to finish him off. As of now, I've decided to spy on the kid and see what he plans for us... while having him talk to FableWarrior. (next sections of my narrative will be in 'screenplay' format) FableWarrior: Do you remember what Elivaalova and InsertRandomnessHere did, anyway? JERealize: Yes, I did. Of course I did. Elivaalova stood up to InsertRandomness here, remember? FableWarrior: Remember Rules 1 and 2, Julian. (He thinks Rules 1 and 2 are "Do not talk about randomness", and "DO NOT talk about randomness", respectively.) JERealize: Why would it apply to... never mind. Getting back to the point, I know that they are good enough Tributes to have as allies. However, that means we, as a whole, have a lot of training to do tomorrow, am I right? InsertRandomnessHere: You weren't there to experience it, JER. Elivaalova, on the other hand, knew my pain, and took steps to prevent another episode. Elivaalova: Remember, InsertRandomness, He's not only a Californian but also a member of NckMve, so he's a valuable asset. That would also make FableWarrior qualify, as well. InsertRandomnessHere: That's it? All of a sudden anyone who joins NckMve is our ally? Elivaalova: No, that's way off on your part. He was the second closest Tribute to you who did something about it. Remember when he gave you a Minecraft game that he agreed to pay for? InsertRandomnessHere: Now that you remind me... JERealize: Okay, so getting back to our meeting-- (That's when I hack into the server and chat as RueRose.) RueRose (Anthony): Another Real California Dud? I have to see this... JERealize: RueRose, just because you live in Maryland, it doesn't mean you can mess with us anytime you want. FableWarrior: Why do you think you are better than us, anyway? Also, why can't you show your face like a Real Maryland Tribute? (He's speaking realistically because he doesn't know that I'm chatting as RueRose.) RueRose (Anthony): We just are. That is all that can be said. Elivaalova: Don't you think that crashing a server is too much for-- RueRose (Anthony): This from the unwanted vigilante. Why can't you fight your own battles for once? I'd be likely to spare you if you leave the group. Would you? (A slight pause as I waited for an answer.) Elivaalova: Why would I? I've found my moment already. Now back off! RueRose (Anthony): Oh, really? Look at InsertRandomnessHere over there, completely defenseless, hoping that someone will drop a coin into her donation jar. That's how pathetic she-- (This is where everything drastically backfires.) RueRose (Original): Alright, who's the guy who will end up paying the piper? (I can feel everyone pointing at me, because then...) RueRose (Original): You little crackpot, you think you can get away from this? Tell me who you are or I will crash the server! RueRose (Anthony): I'm your future self. RueRose (Original): I've heard that cliche long enough! Now, tell me who you are or "Alexis vs Eduardo" gets no audience! RueRose (Anthony): I can prove it! I know that you are doomed to suffer a grizzly death... or death by a grizzly, whichever is better. (Everyone snickers, while the true RueRose loses it.) RueRose (Original): I don't care if you are retired billionaire Bill Gates telling me that my company is doomed! You will be defeated! RueRose (Anthony): I bet that you don't even know that I can hack a server until now. RueRose (Original): Well, that won't save you now... Anthony Gonzales. (Everyone gasps at the truth. That's when I had to kick her off the call.) FableWarrior: Anthony, why...? Anthony Gonzales: Log off, River. I have to deal with them... (River Kelty, as FableWarrior, logs off.) JERealize: Okay, let's not do anything hasty... Anthony Gonzales: ...By kicking you all! (I kicked JERealize, InsertRandomnessHere, and Elivaalova, out of the call.) Anthony Gonzales: River... Was that intense or what? (FableWarrior had logged back on.) FableWarrior: Yes it was. (That's when this message came out to all Tributes.) Selto Mandani: Welcome to our battle between Alexis Espinoza from Colima and Eduardo Espinoza from Jalisco! As JERealize Selto Mandani continued his announcement. "Tonight, we have seen impressive rivalries form, but one has been justified exclusively for the populace. Alexis Espinoza and Eduardo Espinoza will face each other in our event, chosen by random. Behold, as they battle... in a Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters match!" Whoa... like I did not see that coming. They love the card game. Just hand them a deck and a few thousand life points and they go wild against their competition. It will be crazy. "Since the contestants don't have their own decks with then, however," he stated, confirming my fears, "Yesare has issued you two these two decks to use against each other." They were each handed a deck of cards (or in this case, the cards flew through their window into their hands), and pulled out a camera aimed at their sides of the playing field. Okay, for those of you who don't know the rules, I'll explain. ''--Since we will have too much trouble to create this page, we will skip this part and come back to it later. We are sorry for the inconvenience and we will return to fix it up piece by piece. Stay tuned. JERealize--'' Reactions: Parade Review ''--Since we will have too much trouble to create this page, we will skip this part and come back to it later. We are sorry for the inconvenience and we will return to fix it up piece by piece. Stay tuned. JERealize--'' Evening-Night: After re-watching the Parade, all Tributes headed back to their suites, where they had a good converstion with their mentors, and settled some things before they returned to their rooms and slept through the night and into the morning. Category:JERealize